10 Words Or Less Meme
by CrimsonDreamer13
Summary: A series of short stories concerning certain Hetalia couples. /10 Words or Less Meme/ Last Chapter Up: Spain/Romano
1. Freedom's Consequences

**Title:** 10 Words Or Less Fanfic Meme: Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** America/England  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings:** Implied sex.  
**Summary:** Write 10 different categories of fic, each in 10 words or less.

**A/N:** Right...this is the first time I've posted here so…hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and I also have some other versions of this meme like GerIta, Spain/Romano & SuFin. Do review so I may know if you want to read these other versions.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, Naruto & Harry Potter. They are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, Masashi Kishimoto & J.K. Rowling respectively.

**

* * *

**

**1. Angst**

Freedom wasn't reason enough to leave England.

And yet...

**2. AU**

"Guess what, England!"

"...what, America?"

"We're going to be classmates!"  
**  
****3. Crack!fic  
**  
"Hey, America..?"

"Hm?"

"...is that a tutu you're wearing?"

"...yes?"

**4. Crossover**

"Ooh! Look, England! Ninjas!"

"...I'm going back to Hogwarts."

**5. First Time**

England moaned as he pulled America closer, lips meshing together.

**6. Fluff**

He'll never admit that he likes America.

Not in public.

**7. Humour**

"America!!"

"What's wrong, England?"

"What's this?!"

"Oh! You found Mochimerica!"

**8. Hurt/Comfort**

He hugged England close, trying his hardest to comfort him.  
**  
9. Smut**

Thrusting slowly, America moaned as he kissed England hard.  
**  
10. UST**

He growled in uncontained pleasure as he pushed America down.


	2. Wurst And Pasta

**Title:** 10 Words Or Less Fanfic Meme: Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Germany/N. Italy, mentions of England.  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings:** Implied sex.  
**Summary:** Write 10 different categories of fic, each in 10 words or less.

**A/N: **A big thank you to **silver windflame** for taking a little bit of your time to leave a review. In return, here's the GerIta version of the meme. Oh, and please disregard the absolutely unoriginal title for this chapter. I didn't think about the title much.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji. They are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya & Yana Toboso respectively.

* * *

**1. Angst**_  
_  
Horrified, Italy was forced to watch as Germany was tortured.

**2. AU**

Princess Italy's knight, Germany, looked on in horror.

"Pasta Castle?!"

**3. Crack!fic**_**  
**_  
"Germany~"

"W-what's on your back?!"

"They're fairy wings, ve~!"

**4. Crossover**

"Germany~"

"What now?"

"Does England have a butler like Ciel's?"

"..."

**5. First Time**

Germany's touches were gentle, Italy remembered, on their first time.

**6. Fluff**

"I love Germany!"

"..."

"Does Germany love me too?"

"...yeah."

**7. Humour**

"Germany?"

"Yes?"

"How do two men do 'it'?"

"'It'?"

"Sex~"

**8. Hurt/Comfort**

Comforting words were offered as Italy hugged the crying German.

**9. Smut**

It was pleasurable, Germany knew, as he bit Italy's neck.

**10. UST**

Sometimes, Germany really regretted letting Italy sleep beside him naked.


	3. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Title:** 10 Words Or Less Fanfic Meme: Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Sweden/Finland  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings:** Implied sex.  
**Summary:** Write 10 different categories of fic, each in 10 words or less.

**A/N: **Haha, only one more version of this meme left that I have to post...oh well. Anyway, thank you to **Gerosan **and once again, **silver windflame**. Your reviews are what I thrive on.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia nor do I own Oofuri. They are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya & Asa Higuchi respectively.

* * *

_**1. Angst**_

Sometimes, Sweden just couldn't believe that Finland really loved him.

_**2. AU**_

"Tino."

"Ah, Sweden-sempai! We're having lunch together?"

"Hm."

_**3. Crack!fic**_

"Um, Su-san?"

"Hn?"

"Why are your lips red?"

"Lip-stick."

"..."

_**4. Crossover**_

"Su-san, why are we playing baseball?"

"...hn."

_**5. First Time  
**_  
They thought being electrified was unpleasant.

Until they kissed.

_**6. Fluff  
**_  
The moment their lips touched, Finland knew it was love.

_**7. Humour**_

"Su-san? Why are you wearing a robe and halo?"

"Halloween."

"..."

_**8**__**. Hurt/Comfort**_

It was always Sweden that comforted him in his depression.

_**9. Smut**_

As large as Sweden was, unbelievably enough, he could fit.

_**10. UST**_

Enduring something for a long time has its consequences.


	4. Domination

**Title:** 10 Words Or Less Fanfic Meme: Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Spain/Romano  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings:** Romano's potty mouth  
**Summary:** Write 10 different categories of fic, each in 10 words or less.

**A/N: **So sorry that I didn't update this so quickly like last time...anyway, thank you to **Dark-Kagome-chan, Alana-kittychan, FireNose **and **saramon. **You guys are awesome~

_**1. Angst**_

Romano wept, feeling weak, as he held the bleeding Spaniard._****_

2. AU

"Alright, you bastard. What's your first wish?"

"Stay with me."_****_

3. Crack!fic

"Uh, Romano..?"  
  
_"Shut up."_

"...Is that a miniskirt?"

"Damn you!"_****_

4. Crossover

"Why are we here?"

"...to make the perfect Japanese bread?"_****_

5. First Time

Spain wasn't surprised when Romano tried to dominate.

And failed._****_

6. Fluff

A kiss was all it took to make Romano blush.  
_**  
7. Humour**_

"Romano? Why am I tied to the bed? And naked?"

"..."_****_

8. Hurt/Comfort  
  
Motionlessly, he sat, as the crying Spaniard hugged him tightly._****_

9. Smut

It was fast and hard; just the way they wanted._****_

10. UST

Truly, sleeping naked has its disadvantages._****_

Romano didn't know that.__


End file.
